


5 Times Catra Almost Told Adora that She Loves Her + the 1 Time She Did

by megacookie2002



Series: She-Ra [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Happy Ending, Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: Five times Catra almost told Adora that she loves her plus the one time she did.Promise?Take ItI Don't Miss YouI'm Sorry!You're Such An IdiotDon't You Get It? I Love You. I Always Have
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Promise?

Catra tugged the blanket tighter around her body, sobbing. She wishes she would just disappear. She wishes she were invisible.

“Catra?” a voice asks, muffled by the blankets. 

It sounds like Adora. She doesn’t want to see  _ anyone _ right now. She just wants to be left alone. 

Adora walks closer to Catra, before stopping in front of her. Then, Adora pulls the blanket from her head. Catra to hiss at Adora, feeling unsafe without the blanket wrapped around her head, hiding her.

“Catra, it’s okay. It’s just me,” Adora soothingly says, sitting on Catra’s left as Catra wipes her eyes.

“It doesn’t matter what they do to us, you know?” Catra flicks her ears, staring down, tears still in her eyes. “You look out for me, and I look out for you,” Adora continues, putting her hand on her arm, slightly pushing the blanket tighter around Catra. “Nothing  _ really _ bad can happen as long as we have each other.”

Catra looks at Adora. 

“You promise?”

“I promise,” Adora tells her, side-hugging Catra.

Catra feels a bit better, and thinks about telling Adora that she loves her. 

Before Catra can open her mouth, Adora starts talking, “Come on. Let’s go back out.”

Adora helps Catra up and holds her hand as they start to head out.


	2. Take It

Catra walks down the hall, scratching the wall with  _ She-Ra’s _ sword. Catra is angry. Shadow Weaver was going to  _ replace _ her with  _ Adora. _ Adora left them willingly! Adora defected! Catra had been  _ nothing _ but loyal. Yet, everyone always chose  _ Adora _ over  _ her. _ She didn’t want Adora to come back! Not like this. 

Adora and Glimmer finally notice her and turn to face her. 

“Catra,” Adora glares, ready to fight. 

Catra glares back harder. She just wants Adora gone. She stops walking and growls, scratching the sword on the wall and pointing it at Adora and Glimmer. They both flinch, before staring at Catra in wonder. Catra stands there for a few tense seconds, debating whether or not she was  _ really _ going to do this. 

She flips the sword around, offering the hilt to Adora. She holds it out to her, wanting her to just take it and go. 

“What are you doing?” Adora asks, suspicious. 

“Take it,” Catra tells her solemnly. 

Adora looks at the sword and then at Catra, confusion in her eyes. Catra shifts her eyes away from Adora’s stare.

“This is  _ not _ because I like you,” Catra states firmly, looking back at Adora. 

_ It’s because I love you. Despite everything, I still love you. _

Adora looks back down at the sword then back at Catra before taking the sword. 

“Catra, I-”

“Just . . . get out of here,” Catra tells her, not wanting to be around Adora anymore. 

Adora raises the sword and says her stupid words, blinding Catra. Then She-Ra cuts the door open, but Catra already left.


	3. I Don't Miss You

Adora and Catra walk, after Catra saved Adora from falling. 

“It wasn’t all bad growing up in the Fright Zone, was it?” Catra asks, feeling her insecurities start to get the better of her. She promised she’d get over Adora. Adora chose her side. Adora didn’t choose Catra. “I mean, you still have  _ some _ good memories, right?”

“Of course I do,” Adora tells her earnestly, halting in her steps, Catra stopping beside her. “But it doesn’t change the face that the Horde is evil. I had no choice. I couldn’t go back.”

Adora says it as if it’s so obvious, but not to Catra. It didn’t seem obvious to her. Catra just stares at Adora for a second, before looking away, feeling lost. 

“Hey, I miss you too,” Adora sincerely tells her, nuding her with her shoulder with a soft smile.

“What-” Catra scoffs, knowing she’s never been a very good liar when it comes to Adora. “I don’t miss you. Get over yourself,” Catra says a little shrilly, kicking Adora playfully.

Adora laughs.

“Not until you admit you like me,” Adora playfully says, play wrestling with Catra.

“I don’t like you,” Catra tells her.  _ I love you, _ she almost says, catching herself at the last moment, Adora laughing. 

Then, Adora falls on her back.


	4. I'm Sorry!

Catra closes the door, working as fast as possible to get ahold of Adora and get Glimmer out of there. 

“Good. That should hold them,” Catra says as she works quickly.

“Wait, are you -? Are you saving me?” Glimmer asks, sounding shocked from the tube. 

Catra guesses Glimmer has every right to sound surprised. Catra isn’t known for being kind to everyone. 

“Not you. Adora,” Catra looks up at Glimmer. “Even if I sent her a message to stay away, she’d still come for you.” Catra looks back down, focused on working quickly. “That’s just how she is.”

The clones bang on the door and begin to pry it open, desperate to get inside and stop Catra. 

“What about you?” Glimmer asks. 

Catra stares at Glimmer, knowing what her fate will be when she’s done. 

“Me? All I do is hurt people,” Catra’s voice wobbles. “There’s no one left in the entire universe who cares about me.”

Catra works harder as she sends a transmission to Adora.

“Adora?” Catra asks, seeing that she was patched into the ship. 

_ “Catra?” _ Adora asks from the other side.

“Don’t sound so happy to hear me,” Catra stifles a laugh. “I’m sending Glimmer to you,” is said with more seriousness in her voice, determined to get the job done. “I don’t know your exact location, but I can get her to your quadrant. You have to be there to catch her,” Catra finishes with force behind her words. 

_ “Wait, wait, wait, what?”  _ Adora stammers.  _ “What’s going on? Glimmer is-is with you?” _ Adora continues just as the clones manage to barge into the room. 

“We don’t have time. You need to get to these coordinates now,” Catra rushes, doing what needs to be done. “Don’t come here, no matter what,” she says with force, the clones coming to her as she fights them off as long as she can.

“Horde Prime is ready for you.” Catra knees another clone.

_ “Catra, I don’t understand, what is -?” _

Catra interrupts her with a frustrated cry. 

“Just listen!” Catra is held back by two clones, more coming towards her. “Adora . . .”  _ I love you. _ “I’m sorry,” Catra says instead, tears filling her eyes as she fights desperately. “For everything.”

Catra wishes she could see Adora’s face one last time. Instead, Catra manages to get a hand free and sends Glimmer off. Catra continues to fight, but she’s overwhelmed. There are too many of them, and only one of her. Catra gets pinned down as Glimmer gets sent out. 


	5. You're Such An Idiot

Catra feels the chip on her nape crackle once again, feeling herself take control. It won’t last. It hasn’t yet. Catra winces as Adora turns her over, opening her eyes with a pained grunt. Adora always looked beautiful with her hair down. 

“Adora, you should have stayed away,” Catra pants, wishing that Adora was safe instead of risking herself for Catra. “Why did you come back? We both know I don’t matter,” Catra says with conviction, believing what she was always told growing up. 

Adora looks angry as she cups Catra’s face kindly. 

“You matter to me,” Adora says firmly, tears filling Catra’s eyes. 

Catra sweats as she fights to stay in control of her body, wanting to stay with Adora as long as possible. Catra looks down and then back up at Adora, blinking her tears away with a smile before she feels Horde Prime take over her again. 

It’s not long before Catra starts to take back control over her body, doubling over from the pain coming from the chip. 

“Come on, Catra,” Catra hears distantly, fighting harder than ever to get back to Adora, to be herself again. “You’ve never listened to anyone in your life. Are you really going to start now?” Adora yells.

Catra feels her body turn as she takes the control back. 

“You’re such an idiot,” Catra tells her with a smile. 

_ And I love you so much for it. _

“Year. I know,” Adora tells her, tears in her eyes. 

Catra laughs at the absurdity of it all, feeling so tired from fighting with her own body. The voices that accompany Prime’s control on her gets louder.

“I’m going to take you home,” Catra hears Adora tell her.

Catra manages to force her head to look up, somewhat getting control back. 

“Promise?” Catra grits out, tears falling down her cheeks.

“I promise,” Adora tells her, reaching her hand out towards Catra as tears fall down Adora’s cheeks. 

Catra shakes, but manages to smile at Adora. 

“Adora . . .”

Catra reaches out, but before she can grab Adora’s hand Horde takes advantage of her vulnerability. 

She doesn’t know what Horde Prime said through her, but she remembers Prime leaving her before the chip shocked her and she started to fall, unconscious. 


	6. + 1: Don’t You Get It? I Love You. I Always Have

Catra holds Adora’s body in her arms, silently begging her to wake up as she cries. 

“Adora. Please. You have to wake up,” Catra begs, crying. 

“You can’t give up. You have never given up on anything in your life,” Catra continues hoarsely, her ears back. “Not even on me.”

“So, don’t you dare start now,” Catra tells Adora firmly, begging Adora to wake up.

Catra hears Adora’s heart rate slow down. 

“No! No! I’ve got you. I’m not letting you go,” Catra tells her, hugging Adora against her body. 

“Don’t you get it?  _ I love you. _ I always have,” Catra cries, turning her face into Adora’s hair. “So please, just this once . . .” Catra tries to stifle her tears, but it doesn’t work. “Stay.”

Catra lays her head against Adora’s chest, begging Adora to stay, for her heart to keep beating. Catra turns her face into Adora’s neck.

“Stay,” Catra whispers, tears continuing to fall.

The Heart of Etheria crackles around them. Adora has to wake up. She  _ has _ to. As the electricity races towards them, Catra hears a sound. 

Catra’s eyes snap open and she turns her head to face what’s behind her. It’s She-Ra’s shield! And Adora’s holding it up! 

Adora holds the shield up for a few moments, before letting it fall. Adora’s hand rests on Catra’s shoulder. Catra turns back to face Adora as she wakes up, struggling to breathe. 

“You love me?” Adora asks Catra stupidly. 

Catra closes her eyes and smiles. 

“You’re such and idiot,” Catra says with a small laugh, feeling herself blush. 

Catra’s eyes go wide at the look Adora gives her. 

“I love you too,” Adora whispers, smiling brightly.

Catra stares at Adora, processing her words before smiling. She leans down, closes her eyes, cups Adora’s face, and kisses her.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/megacookie2002)
> 
> I post stuff to the public, so you don't have to subscribe unless you want some extra stuff. But, you can see my art and my writings for free! I know I post my writings here, but I don't post my art anywhere else anymore because I find that Patreon is the best for it and I like it a lot, so, please check it out.
> 
> And please give me constructive criticism! I'm always trying to grow!


End file.
